


Editor's Choice

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Bull - Freeform, F/M, Horse cock, Hyper Scat, IQ Loss, Intense Stink, Nasty, Scat, Soiling, Stink, Sweat, Transformation, Vomit, Watersports, Weight Gain, Wetting, hyper watersports, non con, skunk, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: One of the longest stories I've ever done.A couple discover a transformation App, and one of them goes just a wee bit mad with power. Check the tags for more info, I couldn't fit all the tags in the title!Commissioned anonymously, hope ya enjoy as much as they did.





	Editor's Choice

"Change your family, friends, or partner into whoever or whatever..." Ashley read off the store page, her tone giving away her disbelief. "'Actually changes them!'? Yeah right." she scoffed.

"Ooh, It's probably some ridiculous photo editor" Jeremy replied back, looking at the phone his spouse held up, the two of them were having a sort of lazy day in, watching TV, their usual when they had a day off together and the weather was sweltering, the whole home about 15 degrees hotter than either of them liked. The two merely passed time, not moving much in the shady living room, fiddling on their phones and watching whatever piqued their interest

"I think I'm gonna get it, it's only a dollar anyways, so if it's a scam at least it's a cheap one." Ashley shrugged, If it was anything it was clearly a small something, within 15 seconds the app popped itself open. No instruction page, merely showing the front camera and a list of settings. "Jeeze, it's pretty bare-bones…" Ashley said, looking at herself in the phone, hand brushing a pink bang out of the way before swiping to the back cam, pointing it at her fiance with a giggle. "Hey hon, anything ya want to change?"

Jeremy looked up with a little chuckle at Ashley, waving at the phone before scratching at his beard to think of her joking question. "Well, clearly we should see if we can start light, maybe change my hair?" he joked. "Lets see if we can make me a nice blonde"

"You got it sweetie…" she teased, keeping the camera pointed at him, a box appearing on screen around his torso, doing her best to keep him inside it. "Okay, lets, see here…" she scanned the little option icons before seeing one that *seemed* to indicate hair, tapping it giving a long color swatch. She scrolled through the options until she reached a nice almost platinum blonde. On the screen, it took a few seconds, the color almost fading in on him. "Oh, it edits it on the fly, I figured it'd change photos! Interesting…" Ashley stared with a bit of shock, "It's certainly advanced for a one dollar photo… app…" she said with a chuckle to herself, speech grinding to a halt as she finally looked up from her screen, hand covering her mouth as she gasped, seeing Jeremy sitting there same as always, but his hair now dyed that same faded blonde that she just saw on screen. 

"Huh?" Jeremy questioned when he heard the gasp, looking over, before noticing a sight of blond bangs out of the corner of his eye before popping open his own camera to look at himself, his own gasp leaving his lips as he saw that he was changed. "H-how the fuck did you do that? Did you sneak some magically slow acting dye in my hair this morning or something? T-this is a prank, right?" Jeremy questioned, looking himself over.

"N-no! I didn't! It, it must've been the App..." Ashley said in shock, pulling her phone back out, and looking at the option, scrolling through hairs again, tapping on now a nice bubblegum pink, almost the same tone she had, looking up from the phone and now at Jeremy as she tapped. Sure enough, just like it looked on the phone, her fiance's hair changed from platinum blonde to that exact shade of pink. "W-whoah…" she gasped again, tapping the "Default" button she noticed next to it, Jeremy's hair fading back to his usual deep brown. He of course, saw this all the while, his eyes going wide in shock.

"H-how the fuck is this app working? I thought it was a joke!" he said, rushing over and grabbing the phone and looking at it, seeing the settings. "D-does it only work with hair?" he asked, looking it over. He tapped around at the icons, noticing one for height, stepping back again to let Ashley point the camera at him. Sure enough, as she played with the slider, his body grew, legs growing longer, another head or two higher already.

"Oh my god…" she stammered to herself again as both of them saw what was happening. She quickly tapped "Default" again and in a moment Jeremy was shrunk down once more. She looked over the options again, before she noticed a settings menu, the usual gear icon, hidden to the side. Only one option was inside… "Advanced mode?" she questioned aloud in surprise, She of course, tapped it immediately, a loud "H-holy shit" escaped her lips as the phone slipped her hands.

Jeremy quickly looked at the phone, seeing that the number of icons seemingly tripled, lining the screen in an insane amount. Half of these he couldn't tell a use for. "C-can I try it on you?" he asked in shock, looking over all the buttons, eventually getting a nod in response. He looked around and finally found a button that absolutely looked like breasts, tapping it merely giving him a slider. A small test of the slider proved it was indeed for breasts.

Jeremy of course, naturally slid it back the other way and just a biiit further, slowly but surely, her striped shirt and vest expanding out in the chest until finally a loud room filling tear echoed in the room, the fabric splitting at the seems as what were easily O cup tits exploded out of her shirt, somehow managing to stay almost perky looking as they ballooned out. 

"H-holy shit!" Ashley replied, looking in shock as her body grew. H-how the fuck was this happening, how was this stupid app she saw in an ad working… why did this feel so *good*?! The feeling of her tits expanding and growing bigger than her head felt fucking amazing, every nerve in her body loved the feeling of the expansion, her chest tingling, a pleasant warmth, all of it was so fucking wonderful. "D-don't change me back, and give that to me." Ashley stammered back, reaching for the phone.

Jeremy certainly wasn't going to object, enjoying the sight of her shirt ripping tits, already tenting his shorts as he stared on, wondering what the hell she would do, hoping it would at least be in a different menu. "This app is fucking magic…"

Ashley nodded in response, focused on looking through the settings. Of course, the first one she ended up spotting in the new buttons was one that was absolutely for cock, three sliders and a menu popping up. She much like him, tried all three settings delicately, finding out one was for balls and one was for cock length, and one for thickness, and the last menu she noted was, animal based? She tapped on a picture of a horse and within moments, his cock morphed into something more equine, throbbing and flared, easily different looking via tent alone already, but, the size didn't fit the bill of a horse cock. Ashley returned to the sliders, wanting to get his cock out, playing until his cock grew to foot and a half long and easily as thick as a can of soda, his fly bursting open and ripping at the seams. Of course, the hot tingling feeling she felt affected him too, Jeremy cumming on the spot from his growth, his new softball sized testes making him cum buckets, splatters of spunk easily as big as an entire weeks worth of spunk. 

Ashley merely took the time to watch blushing, before looking through more settings as he was coming down from the explosive orgasm. She scrolled again more and more before coming across… what was clearly an icon of a cat? She tapped it curiously, and found it opened up into a list of animal photos… she scrolled through it curiously, considering giving him a horse body to match his new cock, but shooing the idea away, before finally, she found a photo of a cow, tapping it curiously. the first thing to grow in was the fur, the same deep brown of his hair, popping up in patches all over his body, arms, legs, growing in swiftly, bridging the patches that had grown and then filling the spots inbetween. Then, Jeremy's face morphed and changed, face stretching and changing, a muzzle forming, a large wet nose replacing his former human one, more fur growing over him, small horns appearing on his scalp, growing out to around a foot long each curving up. To top it off, his legs morphed and changed, socks popping off as his feet were replaced with hooves, and a thin fuzzy tail popped up out of the waistband of his pants. He was now a Highland bull, thick dense fuzzy fur coating his body. Densest where it was surrounding his still equine cock and covering his hefty sack. His face, his arms, his legs, everything was fuzzy now. The only bit of himself that looked even remotely similar was a darker denser patch of hair around his chin whereh is beard was, and his bangs stayed the same somehow, just a bit curlier now.

"H-hoooooly FUCK" Jeremy cried out in shock, eyes wide as he looked down at himself post transformation, cock still throbbing from that warm tingling feeling washing over him. "G-give me it back, I-I NEED you to feel that." Jeremy stated, a hand reaching for the phone and almost snatching it, looking around in the menu, scrolling up and down before finally he found his choice, tapping it quickly. Ashley felt the same changes happening to her quickly and rapidly, her own fur growing in heavily and thick, much less fuzzy and more slick than his, in a deeper black, not jet but close. Every inch of her skin getting a thick coat, especially her huge chest, the only part of her staying almost normal were her perky rosey pink nipples, which contrasted starkly against the black fur. Her hair stayed the same color, merely changing to be the same slicker fur on her body, still a nice bubble gum pink fading to a midnight blue. The fur spread to her back, an unseen stripe forming going up her spine, the sound of ripping sweats filling the room as her tail exploded out, thick, bushy, curving up and over, easily as big as her torso, the same white stripe arching up it, the final thing at hand being, well her hands, her fingers growing just slightly bigger, nails warping into claws, the skin on the bottom of her hand getting stiffer, more akin to paw-pads. Her feet saw the same change, growing big enough to rip out of her socks much like Jeremy's hooves, more more standard pads appearing on them, her feet claws being thick and long. Her transformation was complete, she was now a Skunk.

"O-oh WOW" Ashley shivered, her own orgasm coming as a result of all this transformation, the couch seat below her now soaking wet, every synapse in her body telling her just how much she LOVED that, snatch still drooling just from the feeling of it. "H-hun, whatever you do, don't stop changing me." Ashley said shuttering, paw diving down her pants, toes curling as she was still sensitive as all hell, having to take care to control her new-found claws.

"You got it hun…" Jeremy stated lovingly back, the very sight of her getting into this making him throb again. His free hand grasped around his cock while the other focused the phone on his fiance, scrolling through settings. Of course, as he sat there and thought, his... kinkier side, started to come through as he noticed a particular button, depicting an rather overweight person. His fiance was never too into his sort of kinks, never liking his fixation on size and smell, and it always disappointed him! She wouldn't mind, a *little* bit of fun, right? She did give him free reign to change him, right? 

He tapped the icon, seeing the large slider. No options here, it was all or nothing, which was just what he wanted. He played with it slowly at first, every second added just a couple of pounds onto her frame, the change being purposefully gradual, watching her get bigger before his eyes… until his horny instincts told him to say fuck it and crank the slider to the right. Within 5 seconds she went from merely 50 pounds heavier than her former weight, to *400* more, her body ballooning out, rolls upon rolls of fat exploding out of her, her baggy sweatpants now managing to look tight on her new massive frame, her ripped shirt now finishing its tearing, leaving her upper half unclothed as her tattered shirt fell the floor, her arms getting heavy and flabby, thighs so thick and close together it was hard to even finger herself, her breath huffy through fat packed cheeks. 

Ashley of course, wasnt in the right state of mind to be upset about this, as the change managed to hit just right to hit the tipping point of the tipping point of another orgasm, the cushion belOw getting more soaked as she grew heavier and heavier, the couch below her creaking. She leaned back exhausted from the action, her new heavier frame making the prior exhertion feel like a marathon. 

Jeremy took her exhaustion as a chance to dig more, noticing a sweat icon a few buttons below the weight gain. He of course, tapped it immediately, seeing two different sliders. The first one he toyed with happily, sliding it far to the right, only to see his Fiance's fur immediately glistening with sweat, dripping like she just got out of a sauna. This was already enough to make Jeremy's cock throb, but as he wanted more. His thumb dragged the second slider, sliding it to the right. As he did, he took a deep breath unconsciously, realizing quickly thanks to it what this slider did, the smell of sweat growing stronger and worse by the second. At first it smelt fresh, but now it smelt ancient, like she hadn't showered in days, like she was somehow sweating fermented stink, her folds growing greasier, fur matted and sticky, the stench of her armpits practically burning his nose, and to top it all off, her vag gained a deep fishy funk, mixing and co-mingly with the stink of the rest of her body, making a vile concoction of stench. He of course, left this slider at its max and closed out of that button.

"H-hun, what did you d-auguhghf...." Ashley questioned as she noticed her increase in size after finally coming down from the afterglow of orgasm and realizing that she was an absolute fat ass. Of course her question was quickly interrupted by the sudden growing stink of her body, so strong she could taste it on her tongue, the air almost hotter and damper around her. Of course, this taste of her stink, especially the fishy notes of her puss, caused her to immediately retch, a paw slapping to her face as her breakfast from this morning rose up her throat in a deep painful gag. The nasty acidic slurry of juice, milk, eggs and toast filled her muzzle, flitting past her fingers in sickly strands as the feeling of disgust rocked her body. A few moments later, she tried her best to recompose herself, gagging again, more of her stomach's contents filling her mouth, before managing to finally choke out a response. "H-honey, w-what the hell did you do to me?!"

"It's simple Ash, I made you stink as much as a skunk should~" Jeremy replied with a little chuckle, still stroking his cock as he took in the stink. He had to admit it was *bad*, even he was retching just a little, which made it all the more hot to him. "How do you like your new body? So big and heavy and sweaty, it's wonderful isn't it?~" he asked, still playing with the phone while he talked, stumbling upon a button he had been looking for since he started playing freely with his fiance, one marked with a toilet. There were a few sub options here, and Jeremy was happy to see that there were enough sliders and buttons that the developers added labels! His first thought was to crank the "amount" sliders both up, leaving the piss one a few notches lower, before tapping the "Release" button and getting back to stroking, watching intently.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply to his question angrily, but all that came out was a deep desperate groan. Her entire body felt packed in this moment even more so than her new heavy figure. Her bowels fit to burst in an instant, and her bladder absolutely completely full to burst. Of course, as he tapped on the screen again, any idea of holding it quickly faded as her body had its own plan, tail hiking in the air.

A fart so heavy it vibrated the couch beneath her signaled the incoming cacophony, her bladder not even bothering to give a warning as her pants got even more soaked than before, a stream of piss dripping down her sweats and puddling beneath her ass. The long echoing billowing fart finally came to a close as the first log of shit exited her body with a muffled yet loud splat, the consistency of her turds easily being just a few steps above liquid, a semi-soft soggy wet mud leaking from her body, the stink adding to the billowing fetid air filling the room, the mess ballooning her panties out and around, the sickly shit leaking as it ran out of room, flowing down her pant-legs as she was unable to stop herself. It took a full 3 minutes of shitting and pissing at this rate to feel empty, her pants were so deeply stained brown and yellow it was unlikely they'd ever be clean again, at least 30 pounds of shit pushed out of her fat ass, her panties overflowing and sagging, the thighs and legs of her pants equally as packed, the lumpy semi-liquid shit splattering and squelching down into every nook it could fill. 

"J-Jeremy, p-please, change me back, s-stop thi-" Ashley begged of her boyfriend, a paw still clasped on her mouth, another gag, mouth filling again with the same breakfast-y stomach acid-y slurry, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry hun, I don't really understand! You're a bit too stupid for me to." Jeremy teased as he tapped an icon labeled with a brain, delighted to see that this slider had an auto setting, he pressed it quickly, her IQ set to drain by the second, dumber and dumber with each passing moment, backing out to fiddle with other settings as he got ready to watch his lover's intelligence fade away, still stroking at his new shaft eagerly.

"W-what? W-what the hell do you mean? P-please hun! I beg you, lets just, go back to normal..." Ashley questioned whimpering, wanting nothing more than to go back to normal. The thought of simply trying to grab the phone crossed her mind… until suddenly it didn't. It was like the very cells of her brain responsible for keeping that thought were whisked away. She questioned it only for a moment, before the idea of questioning it seemed hard to focus on. What was going on, every second she felt less smart.

"T-think, think! W-why thinks so hard…" the skunk stammered to herself. "Gotta fights, make big smarts…" Every second that passed, her mind dulled, her wit laxing. She wasn't even sure why it was happening any more, it was just the part of her brain that was left wanted to fight it, so she tried. Asking simple questions to herself, trying to remember past happenings, doing anything mentally felt sluggish and difficult. Thinking quickly started to feel over-exerting, the very action of doing it mentally tiring her out. Her brain emptying out quickly and not so quietly, her attempts to talk herself into holding on turning to idiotic mumbling. Her brain was like a barren wasteland at this point, until suddenly, a thought happened! She didn't know it was thanks to Jeremy's tapping at his phone, she wasn't even sure what a phone was, but it was a thought! The idea of reaching a paw down her panties and scooping out a snack filled her mind. Of course, she tried to mull this over. Poopies wasn't snack… but her thinkies says it is… maybe just a try?

Ashley's paw reached down quickly, scooping up a heaping pawful of shit, easily at least a half pound of the sloppy mess piled high, smattering into her paw fur already. She brought it to her mouth, the part of her brain still dedicated to disgust of course making her retch again, but her thinkies had to be right! She remembered thinkies were something she was trying to do, and she did it! She's gotta! Her first action to follow her thoughts resulted in the heaping pile of shit being pressed hard into her muzzle, at least a log or twos worth being smushed in, with the rest smattering over her face and down onto her heaving tits. The taste was terrible, in all senses of the word. Even a brainless idiot like her knew it. A retching gag errupting from her, clearly on the verge of yet another torrent of vomit.

Jeremy gave another tap at the phone screen as he saw his fiance start to gag. Her paw clasped to her face again, of course splattering her shit everywhere as her chest and stomach heaved, vomit flying up her throat, and exploding out into her mouth, Ashley expecting to taste more of that acidic burning, but merely getting the same nasty funk she had just tasted. Her body was literally vomiting up shit now, an even softer shit, literally just one step solid-er than diarrhea flitting through her fingers and dribbling down, the same deep brown what was smeared on her face. Every retch the taste filed her mouth, only managing to stop once she got three mouthfuls of vomit up. She tried to look to her brain for options, and again it stated the only thought it had, eat more shit. 

A paw reached down, scooping up both some from the back of her waistband, and also trying her best to get some from off her tits, before again she greedily shoved it into her muzzle. It… wasn't as bad this time. It wasn't good, but she had almost gotten used to it by now, she could actually keep it DOWN with only a minor gag. so clearly her thinks had to be right! No reason to stop now, right? Another pawful reached her mouth, another gag rocked her body, another load of shit managed to slide its way back down her throat. 

"Such a good girl" Jeremy teased, watching and stroking faster and faster in delight, only slowing down as he noticed she was managing to run out of shit, literally digging down her pant-legs at this point to get more pawfuls. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at at all! Thankfully, he had just the idea, his hand tapping the camera switch button, taking a second to admire his new look before he dug through the options, playing with his body as he pleased, making himself have just as big of loads as his lovely fiance, making himself entirely incontinent, and, upon finding it, expanding his asshole, the flesh around it billowing and expanding, the ring of his pucker now easily 3 inches thick, the diameter at least half a foot of beautiful donut-y pucker. Of course, as soon as he did this, he felt the need to use it, and, knowing he couldn't stop himself, he merely let it happen. His cock was first to start, a veritable golden shower erupting out of the equine shaft as he continued stroking. A fart rocking his body, grunting deeply as it did, before a stuttery "D-dig in hun~" left his lips. Turning the camera back to warp Ashley in the same way while he unloaded and continued stroking.

Ashley heard Jeremy's words fill her ears and her head, replacing the previous thinkies with his order. No reason for her to spend time making big thinks when he can do it for her, and, as another couch shaking fart rumbled out of him, and he started filling his pants up enough to literally rip them to shreds, the same soft runny shit leaving his body. She knew she had just what she needed to solve her hunger. Pawful after pawful, she choked down the bull-shit, even bending down to press her mouth directly to the puffy donut-y source, all the while shivering and moaning as she too felt her body change. The very notion of holding in shit fading away. Continence, who needs it?! She should just let go, another shiver, another groan, as her pants were repacked and re-soaked yet again, the floor now so soaked thanks to their continued messes that the entire recessed living room floor had a puddle at least 2 inches deep. Her body warped too, her asshole growing to be just as big of a donut as her fiance's, fat, puffy, already looking well used thanks to the volume of shit moving through it.

"T-thats right, j-just keep digging in, s-such a good girl" Jeremy moaned, watching in delight as his lovely fiance was already so stupid and so quick to give in, having to go back and forth on pawfuls Of his slop and pawfuls of hers depending on who was shitting more, so hilariously stupid and hungry, so disgustingly willing, her heavy frame making her huff and heave, any dropped bit of shit splattering over her massive tits only to be lapped off, the stink only getting worse by the second… it was all so fucking GOOD! 

His strokes got faster, more needy, more desperate, his moans quicker, heavier, breathier, setting the phone down to use his other hand to help stroking, needing to cum, desperately achingly needing it, before finally, with a desperate groan, he sat up just enough to jam his cock hard into Ashley's shit filled muzzle and throat, the thick equine shaft bulging her fat throat, a deep resonating "MOOOO!~" leaving his throat as he pumped at least a quart of spunk into her, pulling out just enough to instead creampie her mouth, the cum mixing in with the shit, Ashley opting to swallow like a good girl once he pulled out. 

Jeremy fell back down to the couch with a loud *SPLAT*, falling into his own pile of scat, the mess sticking into his shorts and splattering up his back. That felt fucking *amazing*… but, its probably the time for fun to be over, the room was absolutely a mess and it was gonna take some insane amount of time to clean it, at the least he can probably change her to stop producing more mess and just clean up dutifully.

"A few hours of her licking will probably have this place spotless!" Jeremy chuckled to himself as he sat back up, looking down, realizing his hand was now empty. He set the phone down, he forgot! He looked down at the couch, hoping to see it, before being treated to a sight he should've expected, both of their phones lying on the floor, screen off, floating in two inches of piss. They were both ruined beyond repair, they'd have to get another phone to even try to stop this, if they could manage to get out of the house to BUY one. They were stuck like this…

A fact that only made Jeremy smile.


End file.
